


right above your heart

by tsukihana_writes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, dont mind me, this is the first time i post in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukihana_writes/pseuds/tsukihana_writes
Summary: "Satan couldn't help himself but admire how eye catching his demon pact mark was right over the left side of her chest, right where her heart is."
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 36





	right above your heart

Satan couldn't help himself but admire how eye catching his demon pact mark was right over the left side of her chest, right where her heart is. He wanted to kiss that mark, and leave some more on the skin all around it. Of all the places his mark could had been, it appeared there. Whatever symbolism that meant, he was fond of it. The beats of her heart were clear in the silence as he laid his head on her chest. Everytime they cuddled, it was almost automatic how he'd always end up in the same spot: listening to her heart as she played with his hair and caressed his back and shoulders, whispering sweet nothings that meant the world to him. 

Long ago it was usual to question his own feelings and thinking of how stupid it was to think they'd be reciprocated, him being a monster. Satan. 

Yet loved. Loved, so loved... He couldn't get tired of it. 

Despite being the avatar of wrath, the greed to want more of her love was ever so present. The days of yearning and pining, longing, seemed to be eternal in the past, now here they were, in each other's warm. It was a dream like paradise, to be drown everyday in the sunset of her eyes. As Satan glanced up at her, he realized Luna was smiling at him, looking back hazy with sleep. She'd always end up sleeping first but kept hugging him so strongly with her soft hands on the nape of his neck and back that would make him follow her to sleep shortly after. It was their ephemeral lived serenity, but they could always go back for more.

As long as he was her demon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here and it's been a while since I last wrote something so i hope you enjoyed this self indulgent drabble! 💕
> 
> -Hana🌸.


End file.
